The Later Years
by LiveLoveLaughSki
Summary: OMG TPC IS OLD OR JUST OLDER. THEY HAVE KIDS, HUSBANDS, CLIQUE TO READ. ;
1. EHMYGAWD Preview

_The Pretty Committee_

Massie Block-Harrington: Married to guess who Derrington. Lives in New York, Penthouse in the Trump Hotel. Owns and editor in chief to her magazine Glambition.

Alicia Lauren-Married to EhMyGawd Ralph Laurens hawt son Jake. Lives on the Lauren Estate right outside of Westchester. Models and helps design for her own line Limited Goddess.

Kristen Shillington-Married to Prince Jonathon Shillington a British Prince that she met playing for the Great Britain National Soccer Team. Lives in London England Playing on their National Team

Dylan Marvil-Smith-Married to Shawn Smith an actor that she met through the Daily Grind. Has her own morning talk show The Marvilous Show.

Claire Holtz-Married guess who Josh Holtz. Lives in Hollywood acting in tons of movies!

_The Sexy Superstars_

Lily Harrington-Like her hot shot mama she's a fashionista and is the alpha of the group and with a bat of her eyelashes gets anything from her soccer playing daddy.

Gracie Lauren-The Beta and get the gossip straight out of her mom, the gossip queen. With Gramps sending her to school in New York she gets to be with her best friends Lily and Maddy all the time.

Bridget Shillington- A Princess for sure but she can sure kick those soccer balls just like the star of the national team, her Mommy.

Maddy Smith-Practicing hosting her own show, ready to do that or act, but has an unknown talent, singing! Always hangs with Lily and Gracie

Sasha Holtz- Been an actress from day one, definitely following in her moms footsteps.

Disclaimer-I don't own The Pretty Committee, or the old Briarwood Boys


	2. EHMYGAWD MASSIE

**Penthouse**

**Tuesday September 2****nd**

**8:01 am**

**Lily Harrington looked at her Tiffany diamond bedside clock "Mommy, come on hurry up I don't want to be late for my first day of seventh grade, besides I'm supposed to meet Gracie and Maddy in 10 minutes and with the traffic it'll take twenty to get there."**

**Massie Block-Harrington looked loving at her daughter "Lily dear, we alphas are never late, everyone else is just simply early."**

"**Try telling that to my English teacher Mrs.Hallawere"**

"**Sweetie all I'm saying is that I will go in with you and you know me I'm the Owner of Glambition, I must be fashionably late." Massie replied "Johan please bring the limo around."**

**Once we were in the limo and driving down their street Lily decided she had nothing to worry about, her mom was the best person in the world to be around in this situation, she was wonderful.**

**This year her friends Gracie Lauren, Maddy Smith and her had gotten most of the same classes together, which they should considering Lily's parents started the school, so Lily would have a safe environment to learn.**

"**Hey mom," Lily asked "When are you and the rest of the Pretty Committee getting together for you annual party?"**

"**Well its Kristen's off season, and Claire just came back from her European tour so I'll see if they can jet back to New York for the weekend." Massie replied thoughtfully**

"**Will Bridget and Sasha come too?" Lily asked hopefully**

"**Of course, that is if Sasha is done with her new movie, but I'll do my best."**

"**Miss. Harrington, your school." Johan said as he opened her door.**

"**Well Mom bye." Lily called as she opened the door to walk into the three story stylish building**


	3. EHMYGAWD Alicia

**Marvil-Smith Apartment's Penthouse**

**Tuesday September 2****nd**

**8:01am**

"**Dylan, you're going to be late for your own LIVE show." Maddy's Dad called from down the stairs, "Maddy, when is Gracie picking me up?"**

"**In a few Dad," Maddy said"And stop worrying, everything's gonna be ok." **

"**Well Maddylyne, you don't have to worry about getting your mother, who I love to death, but she isn't a speedy dresser. Also getting you off to school, AND getting to the set of your own movie in one morning!" He said back almost frustrated.**

"**Sorry Daddy." Maddy replied sheepishly. "I had no clue how much pressure you were under." **

"**It's ok sweetheart." He said "DYLAN, HONEY please hurry up, we really have to get going,"**

"**I'm going to wait outside, love you daddy, and I'm going over to Lily's after school." Maddy said, "LOVE YOU TOO MOM, GOOD LUCK TODAY ON YOUR SHOW!"**

"**Ok hon have fun and see you tonight!"**

**As Maddy walked out of her building she saw her LBR of a neighbor Shaynon Shrokman.**

"**Maddylyne, hello and good morning." Shaynon called over to her.**

**Maddy rolled her emerald eyes. "Good morning, to you too Shaynon."**

**Maddy open her sidekick and called Gracie "Where are you?" she asked.**

**Gracie replies "Traffic was bad, we'll be there in a minute."**

**As Gracie was waiting she reapplied her blueberry muffin glossip girl lip gloss.**

**Finally the Lauren's limo pulled beside her. **


	4. EHMYGAWD Dylan

**Marvil-Smith Apartment's Penthouse**

**Tuesday September 2****nd**

**8:01am**

"**Dylan, you're going to be late for your own LIVE show." Maddy's Dad called from down the stairs, "Maddy, when is Gracie picking me up?"**

"**In a few Dad," Maddy said"And stop worrying, everything's gonna be ok." **

"**Well Maddylyne, you don't have to worry about getting your mother, who I love to death, but she isn't a speedy dresser. Also getting you off to school, AND getting to the set of your own movie in one morning!" He said back almost frustrated.**

"**Sorry Daddy." Maddy replied sheepishly. "I had no clue how much pressure you were under." **

"**It's ok sweetheart." He said "DYLAN, HONEY please hurry up, we really have to get going,"**

"**I'm going to wait outside, love you daddy, and I'm going over to Lily's after school." Maddy said, "LOVE YOU TOO MOM, GOOD LUCK TODAY ON YOUR SHOW!"**

"**Ok hon have fun and see you tonight!"**

**As Maddy walked out of her building she saw her LBR of a neighbor Shaynon Shrokman.**

"**Maddylyne, hello and good morning." Shaynon called over to her.**

**Maddy rolled her emerald eyes. "Good morning, to you too Shaynon."**

**Maddy open her sidekick and called Gracie "Where are you?" she asked.**

**Gracie replies "Traffic was bad, we'll be there in a minute."**

**As Gracie was waiting she reapplied her blueberry muffin glossip girl lip gloss.**

**Finally the Lauren's limo pulled beside her. **


	5. EHMYGAWD Claire

**On The Set of 'The Secrets of Princess Bee'**

**Tuesday September 2****nd**

**8:01am**

"**Sasha dear, please hurry up we have to be in hair and makeup in 10 minutes." Claire Holtz told her only daughter as they were signing autographs and posing for pictures**

"**Ok mom, I'll be there in a sec." She hurried over "I'm HEEEERRREEE"**

"**Ok we don't want to make Yuri Anker mad for being late." Claire warned Sasha.**

**As they hustled to hair and makeup they were bombarded by reporters.**

**When they got to the set Yuri Anker (the director) said "Ah, here are my Princess and Queen."**

**The day went by in a blur and when she got home to her three story mansion Sasha, her mom and her dad Josh sat down for a dinner made by her personal chef, Chef Roromonsare.**

**That when her mom announced the best news that she heard in a while. "Sash, when this movie is over, I'm filming a movie in New York so we are going to be moving back there! Also this weekend we will be done filming so we are going to visit the girls in New York City, we'll be looking into buying an apartment over there."**

"**YES, will Kris and Bee be there?" asked Sasha**

"**Yup, they will, since it is Kris's off season and they don't have any royal things going on."**

**The rest of the week went by quickly, and as they took off for the airport, Josh kissed them both and wished them well. "Have fun and be Careful!"**

**They climbed on the jet that Massie sent for them. **

"**Wow, Massie really out did herself this time." Claire said in awe.**

**Everything on it said Glambition, or had MBH on it.**

**It was a long flight, but she just watched a movie and slept.**

**When they got there she got off the jet, then immediately saw Massie and Lily standing there. **


	6. EHMYGAWD Kristen

**Shillington Castle**

**Tuesday September 2****nd**

**8:01am**

"**Announcing Princess Kristen Shillington and Princess Bridget Shillington, from Great Britain." Said the announcer at the annual Princess Games, always hosted at the Shillington Castle.**

**Kristen and Bridget walked out onto their castle grounds, surrounded with bright colors and flags of the different countries.**

"**Mom, when event in first today," asked Bridget.**

"**Well, the first event today is soccer." Kristen answered, "Hopefully we will win especially because I am on the team." **

**All of the country's walked out onto the field; the fans broke into a chant. "Princess Kris, Princess Bee, Princess Kris, Princess Bee." They shouted loudly!**

"**Wow, it's good to feel at home," Kristen to her daughter **

**The game went by quickly Kristen scored goal after the goal. It was the final minute and Kristen went up the field for a shot. The ball went into the goal right as the of the time ended.**

**  
"Great Brittan has won the game," the announcers screamed! **

"**Yay, yay, yay" they team squealed! **

**The princesses of Great Brittan celebrated that night at a local restaurant. That was when Kristen got a text from Massie.**

_**Massie: hey Kris, do u want to come to New York this weekend? Ill send jet or u can fly royaly ;). Claire, Leesh, and Dyl will be there. Bring Bee, Lily, Sasha, Maddy and Gracie will b there.**_

_**Kristen: ok massie we'll b there I take the royal jet!**_


	7. EHMYGAWD Airport 1

**JFK Airport**

**Friday September 5****th**

**7:48 pm**

"**CLAIRE" Massie screamed as she pulled her into a warm embrace.**

"**EHMYGAWD, Mass you look so good. Gawd, stupid paparazzi", I mean I knew they were going to be here because we're both huge stars, and so is Sasha, and of course Lily is gonna be one too!" Claire answered in a rush.**

**As the moms fell behind talking a mile a minute, the girls pulled ahead, and went to a different privet jet gate to meet Kristen and Bee.**

"**Hey Lil," Sasha said, "I heard you are modeling for Kinmora Lee's new line. So I guess we're both big stars now. So, how's the big NYC?"**

"**Awesome, so I heard you are movie back here, are you going to go to school with us?"**

"**Yup, we are looking for an apartment while we're here, but my Daddy has to stay back there, he is directing, and producing another movie, OH we totally have to go shopping! I have been to rodeo drive waaayyy too many times." Sasha said back and winked.**

"**Well I can see, I totally heart your outfit."**

**Sasha was wearing her signature kimono top, with dark wash skinny jeans, two inch jimmy choos, and her signature chopsticks in her light blonde hair, to top off the look she was wearing golden bangles, 24 karat gold chandler earrings'.**

"**Well you don't look half bad yourself."**

**Lily was wearing an outfit designed by Gracie's mom Alicia, turquoise baby tee with LG on it, with a jean skirt, and brown pumps with LG written in turquoise.**

"**Yeah, I love the fall line in Limited Goddess." Lily replied.**

"**I can see." Sasha winked.**

"**Oh" Lily said.**

"**My" Sasha replied**

"**GAWD" They screamed together.**


	8. EHMYGAWD Airport 2

**JFK Airport**

**Friday September 5****th**

**8:25 pm**

"**KRIS, you look so good, I love the mini strapless dress with the light wash jeans, the tiara is a good touch!" Claire said.**

"**Bee, love the brown sweatpants and teal sweatshirt!" Sasha said.**

"**Ahh-greed" Massie and Lily said.**

"**Remember, you girlies have to help Sasha and I look for an apartment while we're here!" Claire told everyone.**

"**Of course, of course, but we have to catch up, and go shopping." Massie replied. "Also get Sasha ready to start school here."**

"**Oh Sash, you'll love our school, it is awesome, and you will have friends going into it, because of Gracie, Mady and I." said Lily.**

"**Yup, I'm kind of excited." Sasha said, "But at the same time I'm nervous, because I've never been to a real school, I've always been home schooled."**

"**You'll do great,"**

"**So, girls what shall we do when we get home?" Asked Bridget.**

"**Well is that even a question?" said Lily**

"**Apartment shopping!" said Bridget**

"**Duh," **


	9. EHMYGAWD Apartments

"Ok Claire Sash, this is the best realistate agent in the entire big apple, and also happens to be a wife of a Sonny Cline, a man on Derek's soccer team. Libby Cline" Said Massie.

"Aww Mass thanks for the wonderful welcome." Libby paused, "I have a few apartments picked out for you, the first one is in the Upper East Side, and the other two are in SoHo. The one in the Upper East Side has 10 bedrooms, 12 ½ baths, a privet screening room, view of the city, comes fully furnished, an outdoor pool on the deck, an indoor pool, and three hot tubs. Also it has a beautiful kitchen, with a gourmet chef included, and completely privet. The total price is about 20 mil, but that shouldn't be a problem, right? She took a breath, "One of the ones at SoHo has 15 bedrooms, 20 baths, outdoor infinity pool and hot tub overlooking central park. Not furnished, but has a furnished kitchen, has a screening and is very privet. That one would come out to be about 17 mil. The other one at Soho has all of the features of the one at Upper East Side, but not furnished and has 12 bedrooms and 15 baths. It would come out to be about 16 mil. What do you think?"

"Well why don't you just show them to us, we have an open schedule tonight until 9:00 when we are going out." Said Claire.

"OK Claire, everyone, follow moi." Libby said eagerly.

They got into the glambition limo with Libby giving directions to the driver and everyone else catching up.

"Ok here is the first one" Libby said dramatically as they stepped out of the limo. "As I said before, it is in beautiful Upper East and is totally gorg. Feel free to look around for as long as you want, the owner is a model that lives in Milan. There are some healthy snacks and not so healthy snacks in the kitchen for you. Have fun!"

"EhMyGawd." Said Lily

"I totally heart it." Replied Gracie.

"Totally Ah-mazing and Awenormous." Said Mady.

"Um, Question, what in Channel's name is Awenormous?" asked Bridget in her English accent. "Is it some new slang in America?"

"No, Bee, I made it up in English when we were talking about our 'I Am' collage." Giggled Mady.

"Nice Mady," Bridget replied.

"Hey I want this as my room."


End file.
